parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Manny, Sid, and Diego's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV A New Hope
Manny, Sid, and Diego's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV A New Hope is a Upcoming Film created by LionKingFanFilms Plot The galaxy is in a civil war, and spies for the Rebel Alliance have stolen plans to the Galactic Empire's Death Star, a heavily armed and armored space station capable of destroying an entire planet. Rebel leader Princess Leia is in possession of the plans, but her ship is captured by Imperial forces under the command of the evil lord Darth Vader, and his first mate Soto and his pack, and Caption Gutt and the pirates. Before she is captured, Leia hides the plans in the memory of an astromech droid called R2-D2, along with aholographic recording. The small droid flees to the surface of the desert planet Tatooine with fellow protocol droid C-3PO. And Manny, Sid, Diego, Shira, Crash, and Eddie, Peaches, Louis, Granny, DJ, Chowder and Jenny's with R2-D2 and C3PO. The droids are captured by Jawa traders, who sell the pair to moisture farmers Owen and Beru and their nephew, Luke Skywalker and his friends Samson, Ryan, Benny, Bridget, Nigel, Larry, Tom Pearson, Jake Pearson, Bethany Pearson, Art Pearson, Lee Pearson, Alan Abernathy, Christy Fimple, Carmen Cortez, Juni Cortez, Will Stronghold, Layla, Ethan, Warren Peace, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Snotlout and Hookfang. While Luke is cleaning R2-D2, he accidentally triggers part of Leia's message, in which she requests help from Obi-Wan Kenobi. The only "Kenobi" Luke knows of is an old hermit named Ben Kenobi who lives in the nearby hills. The next morning, Luke finds R2-D2 searching for Obi-Wan, and meets Ben Kenobi, who reveals himself to be Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan tells Luke of his days as a Jedi Knight, one of a faction of former galactic peacekeepers with supernatural powers derived from an energy field called the Force, who were wiped out by the Empire. Contrary to his uncle's statements, Luke learns that his father fought alongside Obi-Wan as a Jedi Knight before he was betrayed and killed by Vader, Obi-Wan's former pupil who turned to the dark side of the Force. Obi-Wan then offers Luke his father's lightsaber. Obi-Wan views Leia's complete message in which she begs him to take the Death Star plans to her home planet of Alderaan and give them to her father for analysis. Obi-Wan invites Luke to accompany him to Alderaan and learn the ways of the Force. Luke initially declines, but changes his mind after discovering that Imperial stormtroopers searching for C-3PO and R2-D2 have destroyed his home and killed his aunt and uncle. Obi-Wan and Luke hire smuggler Han Solo and his Wookiee first mate Chewbacca to transport them on their ship, the Millennium Falcon. Upon the Falcon's arrival at Alderaan, they find out that the planet has been destroyed by order of the Death Star's commanding officer, Grand Moff Tarkin, as a demonstration of the Death Star's power. The Falcon is captured by the Death Star's tractor beam and brought into its hangar bay. While Obi-Wan goes to disable the tractor beam, Luke discovers that Leia is imprisoned aboard and, with the help of Han Chewbacca Manny Sid Diego Shira Crash and Eddie Peaches Louis Granny DJ Chowder Jenny Samson Bridget Nigel Larry Tom, Jake, Bethany, Art, Lee, Alan, Christy, Carmen, Juni, Will, Layla, Ethan, Warren rescues her. After several harrowing escapes, the group makes its way back to the Falcon. Obi-Wan engages in a lightsaber duel with Darth Vader and is killed. The Falcon escapes the Death Star, unknowingly carrying a tracking device that enables the Empire to follow it to the rebels' hidden base on Yavin IV. The rebels analyze the Death Star plans and identify a vulnerable exhaust port that connects to the station's main reactor. Luke, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Snotlout and Hookfang joins the rebel assault squadron, while Han collects his payment for the transport and intends to leave despite Luke's request that he stay and help. In the ensuing battle, the rebels suffer heavy losses after several unsuccessful attack runs, leaving Luke one of the few surviving pilots. Vader leads a squad of TIE fighters and prepares to attack Luke's X-wing ship, but Han returns and fires on the Imperials, sending Vader spiraling away. Helped by spiritual guidance from Obi-Wan to use the Force, Luke successfully destroys the Death Star seconds before it can fire on the rebel base. Leia later awards Luke and Han with medals for their heroism. Movies/TV Shows in Star Wars Episode IV A New Hope * Ice Age (Trilogy 2002-2012) * Monster House (2006) * Aliens in the Attic (2009) * Sky High (2005) * Small Soldiers (1998) * Spy Kids (2001) * Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams (2002) * How To Train Your Dragon (2010) * The Wild (2006) Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Pooh's Adventures